Empollando
by Harlett
Summary: Cuando Hanabi y Konohamaru regresaron a la mansión Hyuuga, alegando que iban a tener un hijo, Neji no sabía que vela tenía en este entierro. Mucho menos Sakura. NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**EMPOLLANDO**

* * *

><p><strong>by: Harlett<br>#20**

Por fin, un NejiSaku. O un intento de él.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Saldría algo bueno de todo el caos que está haciendo Neji en el manga. Con que no mate a Sakura, no importa.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡De esas cosas no se hablan en esta casa!<strong>

º º º

El clima era perfecto. Un día soleado, una brisa veraniega que te rozaba deliciosamente las mejillas y el tranquilizante silencio solo interrumpido por el fluir del agua en el estanque del jardín fuera del Dojo, las hojas meciéndose, dichosas en las ramas del árbol.

Nada parecía irrumpir tal estado de trance al que se había sumido cierto buen mozo en el Dojo, tras inmejorables condiciones hasta que…

– KONOHAMARU, ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! –

Se escucharon pasos, se abrían puertas y más maldiciones, uno que otro golpe seco junto con más exclamaciones y malas palabras. En fin, parecía que el Apocalipsis había llegado a la casa Hyuuga. Otra vez.

Una perfectamente delineada ceja de Neji se arrugo por un momento. '_¿Ya es tan tarde?_' se pregunto así mismo.

Vio de reojo la hora y en efecto. Se había metido tanto en su tarea que ni en cuenta que ya era tiempo de la comida. Usualmente a esa hora es cuando regresaban Konohamaru y Hanabi gritando improperios, esperando que sus miradas fueran puñales que le sacaran los ojos del otro.

– TE ODIO! – volvió a gritar Hanabi.

– VE Y DICELO A ALGUIEN QUIEN LE IMPORTE! – respondió rabioso Konohamaru.

Neji suspiró derrotado.

Mientras se tomaba su tiempo para salir del Dojo, pensaba que esto no implicaba más que otro reto más en su vida. Pocos como él podían encontrar oportunidades de superación ante las adversidades como a las que él se veía últimamente sometido: sabía que algún día podría alcanzar tal tipo de concentración que no sería siquiera ser interrumpido por los nefastos gritos que se pegaban su prima y el otro ninja, cada vez que regresaban a casa tras una misión.

– ¡No te soporto! –

– ¡Anda! ¡Que me estás leyendo la mente! Es lo mismo que pensaba de ti en este preciso momento! –

A decir verdad se sentía orgulloso por que había ya alcanzado cierto nivel de tolerancia a los gritos y al barullo que ellos dos causaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

– ¿Y ahora esos dos que les paso? –

Naruto apareció en el pasillo, también sin extrañarse por el escándalo y con gesto que acababa de despertarse de alguna siesta que había tomado por allí.

Neji frunció levemente el ceño. Si, también ya había aprendido a alcanzar cierto grado de aguante a la presencia de Naruto en su casa.

No es que no lo estimara como amigo ni lo apreciara como shinobi… pero solo que desde el rubio se había hecho novio de Hinata, se andaba por la mansión como si fuera su propio departamento derrochando buenos hábitos y particulares expresiones como siempre.

No iba a negar que le complacía sinceramente ver feliz a su prima y que el chico Kyuubi encontrara algo de felicidad tras su fatídica vida.

Es solo que no podían pedirle peras al olmo y aceptarlo tan abiertamente y de buena gana, sin encontrarle problemas.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

No es que pudiera acostumbrarse de la noche a la mañana que Naruto casi vivía con ellos cada vez que no estaba de misión y, también el hecho que no cubriera la etiqueta de formalidad que la familia entera estaba acostumbrada. No podía negarse que Uzumaki sería una valiosa adición para el clan al tener ni más ni menos al salvador de la Villa y el ninja más querido y admirado por todo mundo pero… solo era un pequeño precio que pagar ante la efusividad que él poseía y la casa Hyuuga no estaba preparada a someterse.

Si, él venia a romper uno que otro esquema y no había quién le pusiera límite al parecer.

Neji había descubierto, recientemente, que su tío había desarrollado cierto paternalismo condescendiente y consentidor para con su hija mayor. Como si buscara redimir todos esos años en la que la hizo a un lado y la hizo sentir menos valiosa que un chicle masticado bajo una banca, lo que implicaba hacerse de la vista gorda de cada cosa que hacía o no hacía el chico blondo.

– ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de pagar por tus tonterías! – increpó dándose de golpes en la frente.

– Ay, por favor! Tu muy inocente, ¿no? – respondió el otro con los ojos entornados.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza. Él ya estaba acostumbrándose a Naruto, pero pedirle acostumbrarse tener bajo el mismo techo a Naruto _Y_ a su discípulo No. 1: Konohamaru, ya era demasiado.

Algo que todo el mismo clan pensaba.

No es que también se menospreciara al nieto del Tercero. No. Ni que dejaran de pensar que el chico moreno fuera a seguir los mismos pasos honorables y heroicos de Naruto e incluso su particular su manera de ser. Tampoco.

Lo único que no se acostumbraban era que la única forma que Konohamaru tenía de mantener una conversación con Hanabi fuera a base de gritos. Y es que Konohamaru siempre tenía que discutir con Hanabi por cualquier estupidez. Y lo peor era que Hanabi le seguía la corriente y se rebajaba a su nivel.

Naruto era pasable y hasta ameno, a veces. Pero Konohamaru, no.

Y lo que no comprendía Neji ni todos los demás, es por que ellos siempre tenían que llevar su batalla campal a la casa Hyuuga.

Si bien era por que a ambos no les gustaba dejar sus asuntitos inconclusos o si era Konohamaru quién seguía a Hanabi por toda la villa para seguir peleando o era ella quién lo llevaba a su casa para continuar con el espectáculo.

Hanabi y el chico habían comenzado esta relación desde que a los profesores se les pego la gana de ponerlos en el mismo equipo. Hanabi era una chica prodigio a su corta edad y se le había hecho fácil a los profesores ponerla en un equipo ya formado para que se diera una idea de que le esperaba a futuro. Así que la pusieron en el mismo escuadrón de Konohamaru.

Cosa que no era buena.

Esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien desde un principio. Eran como agua y aceite. Aunque eso no era de preocupar, pues muy rara vez coincidían y aún más extraño que se hablarán estrictamente más de lo necesario.

Konohamaru era muy majadero y estúpido, era lo que decía Hanabi.

Y Hanabi era muy estirada y engreída, decía Konohamaru por su parte.

Y así se la habían pasado ya media vida y ya media Villa lo sabía. No es que uno fuera metiche pero los gritos que pegaban uno contra otro era para admirar sus sanos pulmones. Quizás ya se estaban quedando sordos y por eso cada vez se hablaban más fuerte para entenderse. Era una teoría.

Pero si era una cosa u otra, el otro gran problema era que terminaban llevándose a gente inocente entre las patas.

Ino ya le había dado una crisis una vez en su florería mientras atendía a la pareja y no terminaban por ponerse de acuerdo que flores debían de comprar para el festival de la escuela. Shikamaru casi incendiaba su juego de shogi por descuido al tratar de separarlos una vez. Lee se había espantado de la irreverente flama de la juventud que rodeaba a ese par mientras que Gai-sensei lloraba como magdalena por que una vez ambos jóvenes lo habían mandado por un tubo, ignorando sus consejos una vez que ellos estaban discutiendo. En cuanto a los profesores y demás capitanes, francamente se negaban a aceptar a ese par en sus equipos por que solo entorpecían las misiones.

Si, era malo. Muy malo. Y no había forma en como calmarlos.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –

Solo situaciones desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas. El patriarca de la familia apareció en escena acompañado de Hinata y mal mirando a su hija menor y al indeseado invitado frecuente.

– ¡Ha sido culpa suya! – respondió ella sin siquiera reparar en saludar a su honorable padre.

– ¡¿Mía?! – respondió ofendido el aludido

– ¡Si! ¡Tuya! –

–¿Culpa de qué? – trato de intervenir Hiashi.

– ¡Ah, no! ¡A mi no me cargas el muertito!. –

– ¿Y a quién, si no tú? –

– Hanabi… – llamo su padre, en un vano intento de apaciguar la pelea.

– ¡Ja! Y tú la pobre víctima ¿verdad? –

– Hanabi… – hablo otra vez.

– ¡De tus estupideces, como siempre! –

– ¡Hanabi! – bramo el patriarca haciéndose respetar.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo como apenas dándose cuenta que tenían público.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! – demando saber.

–¡Qué vamos a tener un hijo! – dijeron al unisonó como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Y entonces todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco.

Neji se quedo como piedra (lo cual no implicaba mucha diferencia), Naruto puso los ojos como platos, Hinata ahogo un gritito llevándose una mano al pecho y Hiashi se quedo lívido con un tic en su ojo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto de forma pastosa y queda Hiashi, como si se estuviera atragantando con una bola de pelos y mirando recelosamente a su pequeña hija de apenas 14 añitos de edad.

– Que vamos a tener un bebé – repitió Hanabi con un poco más de paciencia, arqueando la ceja. Incluso Konohamaru se quedo a la expectativa ante la recelosa actitud de los presentes.

Como por arte de magia, sucedió que ambos reaccionaron ante el significado de sus palabras.

_'Oh, mierda.'_

– Oh, vaya – agrego solamente el martirizado padre. – Pensé que había escuchado mal… – fue lo único que agrego antes de caer como tronco viejo en el pasillo.

– ¡Otou-sama! –

– ¡Hiashi-sama! –

– ¡Konohamaru! ¡Mataste al viejo…! –

Hanabi y Konohamaru vieron el revuelo que se hizo en el pasillo. Voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo con la cara de sorpresa y entonces...

– Konohamaru ¡Es tu culpa! – lo acuso indignada.

– ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – rezongo de mala gana.

Y la disputa comenzó nuevamente casi al mismo tiempo que se estaba pensando como se celebrarían los funerales del patriarca del clan. Pero ese era el menor de los problemas que Neji tendría que sufrir.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

><p>Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.<p>

Cuídense~


	2. Chapter 2

**EMPOLLANDO**

* * *

><p>No pude mantener quietas las ocurrencias. Esto será un poco más largo de lo que imagine.<p>

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario:** Neji hubiera sido Neji, por lo perjudicial que fuera. El primer acercamiento de NejiSaku en el manga !y me salen que ni Neji era!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefiero 'aliados' con experiencia...<strong>

º º º

– Buenos días – saludo Neji solemnemente a la recepcionista.

– Buenos días… – _'guapo'_ omitió decir la señorita, al levantar la vista y toparse frente así a semejante hombre – Hyuuga-san ¿En qué _puedo_ ayudarle? – decía muy servicial la joven, como no queriendo la cosa.

Si Neji hubiera estado de suficiente humor, quizás, solo quizás, se hubiera tomado la molestia en mal mirar a la chica. Pero hoy decidió ignorar olímpicamente el descarado tono.

– Vengo al registro para los cursos de Educación Sexual y Planificación Familiar – explicaba con la mayor dignidad posible.

La recepcionista abrió los ojos como platos y, casi cae al piso de la impresión de haber escuchado eso de la misma boquita del joven.

Ella y todas las personas que estaban alrededor, principalmente las mujeres, se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esas sensatas palabras tras ser pronunciadas.

NO es que ninguna fémina no hubiera reunido en alguna oración (o pensamiento) a Hyuuga Neji y la palabra 'sexual' en un mismo sitio. Pero que él mismo lo hubiera dicho era… era…

Oh! No había palabras para describirlo. Sin sonar obsceno, tal vez.

Neji se preguntaba, si esa bendita técnica que Madara había pretendido hacer durante la Última Guerra, para mantener al mundo bajo su control mental, se hubiera parecido a lo que veía alrededor. Las mujeres parecían estar idiotizadas, perdón, hipnotizadas o algo así.

Se aclaro la garganta y la recepcionista reacciono en un parpadeo.

– Claro, claro. En un momento tomo sus datos… –_ 'y si gustas te muestro _todo_ lo que quieras saber sobre educación sexual, y luego planificamos cuántos hijos quieras tener…_' pensaba la mujer para sus adentros. Negó con la cabeza, esperando que el joven castaño no le leyera la mente semejantes cochinadas.

– Disculpe – llamo él – Pero no es para mí los cursos. –

– ¿Ah, no? – respondió con claro desencanto. – ¿Entonces? –

– Es para ellos – hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicando a dos personas que estaban detrás de él.

Atrás de Neji se encontraban Hanabi y Konohamaru, separados uno del otro como por 5 metros de distancia y con malas caras.

La chica abrió más los ojos y trago saliva. – ¿Ellos? – pregunto incrédula.

Neji no supo si la reacción de ella era a causa de que era inusual ver a un par de casi pubertos ninjas tomar el cursos de Planificación Familiar… o que simplemente se trataban de Konohamaru y Hanabi _juntos_, bajo un mismo techo. Aunque era más factible la última opción.

– Si, ellos. –

– Ok… Este… Deje tomar sus datos y en un momento los _atienden_ – y con eso último, ella se zafo de la situación.

Así que Neji, su prima y Konohamaru tuvieron que esperar a que alguien, que se armara de valor, se dignara a atenderlos.

Tomaron asiento.

Neji en el medio de los dos mal encarados chicos. Hanabi estaba de brazos cruzados y una mueca de hastío en la cara, daba de golpecitos al piso con su pie en señal de estar desesperada. Konohamaru, por su parte, estaba casi acostado en su asiento, las piernas a lo largo y las manos en los bolsillos, viendo algún punto en la nada en el techo. Neji igual estaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, meditando y con los sentidos alerta. No es que esperara un ataque enemigo en ese lugar, o que alguien lo apuñalara en un descuido, pero había dado su palabra de mantener quietos a ese par. _Su_ palabra.

Paso un rato. Y él no necesitaba tener el Byakugan activado, como para sentir que todas las miradas del lugar estaban puestas en ellos.

No podía culparlos.

Un Hyuuga no ponía un pie en el Hospital de Konoha a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Como cuando él estuvo a punto de morir en la búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke varios años atrás. Fuera por cualquier otra cosa, el Clan disponía de sus propios médicos que atendieran hasta la más mínima gripe del Patriarca. Y gracias a ellos, es que su tío seguía vivo. Asombrosamente. Por un momento pensó que tendrían que recurrir a la Técnica Prohibida de Resurrección para poder saber cuál sería su última voluntad.

Así que ver a dos Hyuugas en una de las salas de espera dentro del Hospital, era una novedad.

Principalmente si se trataba del dúo maravilla y que estaban situados justo enfrente de un Aula que se usaba para dar información de índole… ahm… sexual… y esas cosillas.

Muchos pensaban que quizás se habían equivocado de puerta. La del Departamento de Psiquiatra y Terapia se encontraba a mano derecha. Aunque la de Enfermos Mentales se encontraba en la otra Ala del recinto.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese molesto ruidito de una jodida vez? – gruño Konohamaru, desesperado ante el insistente ruidito que hacía Hanabi con su pie.

Ella no respondió y siguió a lo suyo.

– Deja de hacer eso… –

– Tú no me mandas… – fue la ácida respuesta.

– Oh, si. Se me olvidaba que los animales son más obedientes que tú. –

Hanabi se puso de pie, colérica. De haber tenido algún kunai ya se lo hubiera clavado al chico en alguna parte vital. Lamentablemente para ella, su primo le retiro hasta los pasadores del cabello.

– Miren quién habla de animales, _simio_ – siseaba en modo despectivo.

Konohamaru reacciono igual de mal que ella y se puso de pie.

– ¿Qué has dicho, _blanquita_? – farfullaba con los dientes apretados, retándola con la mirada.

Las personas que pasaban cerca preferían evitarlos. Era bien conocido que cuando esos dos comenzaban a puntearse de palabras, no era a veces lo único que se tiraban con tal de hacer daño.

Neji entreabrió los ojos. Su nivel de tolerancia estaba un poco más bajo de lo normal y no tenía ganas de ponerla a prueba con ellos. Así que mejor espero a que se ladraran lo suficiente y se desahogaran un poco. Ya llevaban buen rato sin ofenderse así que de vez en cuando era bueno que soltaran sus blasfemias para que al final, no explotara fatídicamente en una sola emisión. Como una olla de vapor.

Los contemplo un rato. Sabía que algunas miradas mataban. Afortunadamente la de esos dos no tenía tal poder. Solo la intención. Con eso bastaba.

Konohamaru le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza a Hanabi; era mayor que ella cerca de año y medio. Había crecido admirablemente y portaba con orgullo su bandana de la hoja en su frente. Aún usaba la ridícula bufanda azul y el desordenado cabello castaño le había crecido de tal forma, que podía hacerse una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás. Se negaba a usar el reglamentario chaleco de Chuunin, así que andaba con su camiseta holgada sin mangas y la simple playera de rejilla debajo de este. Por su parte, la pequeña y delicada Hanabi, tenía la engañosa silueta de una pequeña y frágil damita, con los brazos esbeltos y tobillos delgados que dejaba entrever sus pantalones cortos, de un sobrio color café. La típica melena castaña era recogida si apenas por una cinta al final de los cabellos y, los obligatorios mechones que le enmarcaban el fino rostro también tenían ligas sujetas al final de cada uno. La bandana descansaba plácidamente en su cuello, cosa que copió a su hermana. Las mangas largas a más no poder de la sudadera, escondían sus puños cerrados.

– ¿Tienes las orejas tan grandes y aún así estás sordo? – contraataco ella.

– Cualquiera que tuviera que escuchar tu chillante voz estaría igual que yo… –

- Pues que te dure el gusto. Porque apuesto a que es lo único _grande_ y de admirar que has de poseer… –

Y antes de que el chico le respondiera con una sandez mayor a su prima, Neji se puso de pie y cruzó por el medio de ellos, separándolos al acto. Entonces se dirigió nuevamente con la recepcionista; que asombrosamente aparte de muda, se había vuelto ciega desde hace un rato. Desentendida también.

– Señorita. ¿A qué hora nos van a atender? – pregunto con algo de irritación en su voz.

– Oh, si, si. Bueno. Verá usted. Me acaban de informar que la persona que se encargará de ustedes _aún_ no llega. Usted comprenderá… suelen tener otras ocupaciones aparte de esta y… –

– ¿Y no puede encontrar a alguien que pueda reemplazarlo? –

– No, me temo que no… –

– ¿Segura? –

– Bueno. Podría buscar a alguien disponible que estuviera dispuesto a ocupar el lugar de Asesor… supongo… –

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? –

– No lo sé. Es decir, tengo que avisar a los Jefes de Área, al Director del Hospital y Jefa de Enfermeras. Sin olvidar la aprobación del Consejo de Doctores, la Junta de Servicios y a la misma Hokage… Son temas delicados que no se toman a la ligera y, es que tal vez podría haber un pequeño problemita pues el Asesor que fue asignado fue especialmente indicado para ustedes… Hay que informar que la persona asignada anteriormente, aún no está disponible… Además…–

Y hasta allí se quedo Neji, no quiso escuchar más. Demasiadas balbuceadas y nada de soluciones. Miro de reojo hacia atrás: Konohamaru y Hanabi se seguían increpando cuanta cosa se les ocurría.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría demorarse en buscar un reemplazo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en empezar a morderse Hanabi y Konohamaru? ¿Qué sería más rápido y menos vergonzoso? ¿Buscar a alguien que les de pláticas de sexualidad o echarles agua a ese par de chicos desabridos?

Esto era cuestión de vida o muerte. Literalmente.

– ¿Dónde está el Asesor que _dice_ usted, nos asignaron? – pregunto en un susurro aterradoramente bajo y peligroso, falto de paciencia.

La chica casi ahogo un gemido y entonces se quedo muda. Pensando desesperadamente en alguna respuesta. Y entonces la vio:

– ¡Ino! – y salió disparada de su asiento rumbo a la susodicha, quién iba pasando casualmente por allí. La tomo del brazo con tal fuerza como lo haría un naufrago a un salvavidas. – ¡Ino! Me harías un favor, ¿sí? – Y antes que la susodicha pudiera objetar algo, la otra siguió hablando – ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarlos a donde se encuentra la Asesora de Educación Sexual y Familiar? ¿Sí? Ya sabes quién. –

– ¿Qué? – mascullo.

Y al mirar hacia quienes se dirigía su colega, se dibujo en su rostro una expresión de desagrado que no se preocupo en disimular.

– ¿Yo por qué? – pregunto con enfado. – Hazlo tú. Es tu trabajo. –

– En verdad no tengo idea de donde este la Asesora. Tú _debes_ de saberlo. –

– Entonces ve a bus… –

– Ino, tú eres la ninja aquí… – susurro con desesperación. – ¿Qué podría hacer yo con esos tres si se salen de control? – susurro de nuevo con pánico.

Ino echo un último vistazo a la chica y veía con claridad el pavor y los nervios que hacían mello en ella.

Suspiro – Gallina. Pero me debes una. – accedió al final.

.

.

Neji se jactaba de tener una muy buena memoria y, afortunadamente, una envidiable paciencia. La cuestión es que no le gustaba hacer uso tanto de una, como de otra cualidad, en el burdo pero inevitable hecho de aprenderse de memoria las instalaciones del Hospital de la Villa.

Y no, tampoco era su imaginación. Era un hombre de hechos y palabras respaldadas en lógica y análisis, una que otra vez por sus instintos. Pero la idea de que Ino estuviese dándoles solamente la vuelta a este trío, solo para fastidiarles, era sumamente tangible.

Sabía de antemano que esta era la tercera vez que pasaban por ese pasillo. Y si, se supone que estaban buscando al bendito Asesor, pero Ino no ponía mucho empeño en su búsqueda.

El castaño se estaba preguntando si realmente era necesario este martirio.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser poner a alguien a discutir y explicar sobre la sexualidad? Aunque, bueno ¿Quién pudiera tener la experiencia para expiar a esos pequeños demonios, conocidos como adolescentes?

Neji arqueo una ceja.

Replanteandolo mejor.

¿Quién sería lo suficientemente sano y valiente, como para soportar y, el tratar de linear a su prima y a su acompañante? Debería de ser inteligente, responsable, muy metido en su deber de ayudar al prójimo y eliminar dudas, ser consciente de su importancia en la formación de jóvenes mentes, paciente y tener en mente muy en claro su deber para con las nuevas generaciones y ser una persona honorable a la cual respetar.

Ahora podía comprender un poco eso de que se necesito un Asesor _especial,_ para lidiar con ellos y no morir en el intento.

¿Pero quién?

Esperaba que no excediera la tercera edad la persona asignada, con la suficiente experiencia para esto.

– ¿Todavía no?– pregunto Konohamaru con evidente impaciencia en su voz.

Ino lo miro sobre su hombro con una de sus famosas miraditas cargada de disgusto. Pero el chico ni siquiera si inmuto. Neji pensó que si a Konohamaru no le importo el casi hacerla entrar en estado catatónico en su florería, esa mirada poco o nada podría turbarlo.

Fuera de eso, el castaño ojiblanco estaba seguro que era la segunda vez que veía la cara de perturbación de los pacientes y visitantes, cada vez que los veían pasar por allí.

– Ino – llamo ahora Neji con cierto tono de autoridad.

La chica se detuvo en seco y los confronto con cara de hastió. – Esta bien, está bien. Ya. Pero que quejicas son. -

Regresando sobre algunos de sus pasos, se dirigió a uno de los consultorios del pasillo. Entonces abrió una puerta y con una leve indicación, les dijo que pasarán.

Era un aula amplia, blanca, con un enorme ventanal, con plantas de sombra en todos lados, un pequeño acuario, tapizada de carteles, dibujos coloridos, juguetes y bancos diminutos. Definitivamente era un aula para niños. Neji se fijo de refilón en el anuncio de la puerta "Pediatría".

Y antes que pudiera decir algo más, noto que Konohamaru se quedo plantado en el piso con la boca entreabierta, mirando un punto en particular.

Neji entonces vio que en el escritorio, en un rincón del lugar, se encontraba sentada una chica pelirrosa, atiborrada de papeles y aparentemente, muy ocupada.

– Lo siento, frentona. No pude distraerlos más tiempo – se disculpo Ino.

Todos dirigieron su vista a la rubia._ ¿Cómo que distraerlos?_

Sakura levanto la cabeza, apenas dándose cuenta que tenía compañía. – Oh, bueno. No hay problema. – Entonces las miradas se posaron en ella, viendo como ella había hablado muy despreocupada y regresando a sus notas. – ¿Y la jefa de enfermeras? – pregunto.

Ino se asomo al pasillo viendo a ambos lados. – Nada. –

– Bien. Ya casi termino… – siguió raspando la pluma sobre el papel.

– Entonces me retiro – iba diciendo la Yamanaka.

– ¿Cómo que te retiras? ¿Y el Asesor? – pregunto de pronto Konohamaru algo nervioso.

– ¿No lo estás viendo? – increpo Ino señalando a Sakura con una ceja arqueada. La susodicha ni por enterada levanto la vista de sus hojas.

– ¿Estás bromeando? - Hanabi frunció el ceño – No puede ser ella… – siseo incrédula.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto Ino algo mosqueada. Nadie podía hacer menos a Sakura, solo ella.

– Pues esperaba a alguien con mayor experiencia en el campo. Algún especialista. No sé... ¿Algún adulto responsable, quizás? En ese caso mejor voy a que mi hermana me de pláticas de sexualidad y me ahorro el tiempo de estar viniendo a este sitio –

Ino azoto la puerta al cerrarla tras de ella y se llevo las manos a la cadera en una posición de autoridad.

– Mira, _enana_. Si no te gusta, pues adelante. Vete, la puerta está muy ancha para que te vayas ¿Verdad, Sakura? – entonces señalo la puerta y Sakura respondía ida, dándole la razón, aunque no sabía ni de qué – Pero si no eres capaz de reconocer la habilidad de la frentona para tratar de estos temas con críos como ustedes, pues estás muy mal. La misma Tsunade-sama la ha asignado, así que considérense afortunados que alguien del calibre de ella les este regalando algo de su tiempo y paciencia. ¿No es así, frentona? – volvió a preguntar.

– Si, si… – respondía Sakura sin darse por enterada otra vez.

Neji debía de admitir que la rubia tenía razón, muy a su pesar y eso de andar tuteando a su prima, sin respeto ni decoro, frente a sus narices.

Haruno era una kunoichi muy capaz, cuyo progreso lo había tomado por sorpresa, debido al cambio radical que había sufrido después de un tiempo. Siendo la alumna de Tsunade, había adquirido muy buenos hábitos de ella entre algunas otras cualidades, que vendrían perfectas para controlar y educar de forma educada y responsable, de forma metódica, a ese par de engendros del mal. Tsunade no se andaba por las ramas y era práctica. .Era parcial y justa. Se hacía respetar y no perdía las riendas del asunto, no se andaba entre ramas y mantenía la mente fría

Y tras el discursito que se aventó Ino, defendiendo las capacidades de su ¿amiga?, se sentía más renovado y seguro de dejar en las manos de la pelirrosa a su prima. El solo ver a Haruno ocupada en su trabajo, aparentemente agobiada y, por lo visto, dándose un poco de tiempo para atender este nuevo deber, le hacía respetarla y comprender el por que sin mucho decoro, tuviera que recurrir a despistarlos un poco para darse un respiro.

– ¿Lo ves? Ahora a callar. – termino su honorable discurso la rubia, mientras bufaba molesta al ver que Hanabi seguía con su cejo fruncido y la boca torcida. – ¿Se te ofrece algo más frentona? – pregunto dignamente.

– ¿Eh? – Sakura levanto la vista a su amiga como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto ese día – Ino, ¿podrías llevar estos documentos con Tsunade-sama? –

Ino torció un poco la boca – Anda, otra vez. Eso me pasa por preguntar. Allí voy de mandadera. – tomo el bonche de hojas y dándole un último vistazo a Hanabi y Konohamaru, se retiro con la cara en alto y nuevamente azoto la puerta tras ella.

Entonces se escucho un gran y hondo suspiro. Sakura se desperezo, estirándose a lo largo de la silla tras el escritorio y movía los brazos, las puso atrás de la nuca mientras daba de vuelta en su sillita con ruedas. Comenzó a tararear una melodía, aparentemente olvidando el hecho que tenía público.

– ¿Haruno-san? –

– ¿Mhmm? – respondió sin abrir los ojos, sin inmutarse.

– Sakura- oneechan ¿Tu vas a ser nuestra Asesora? - pareció temer Konohamaru la respuesta, al preguntar con un hilo de voz.

Entonces Sakura detuvo sus vueltas. Se puso de pie con cuidado, se ajusto su cabello en su liga, coloco su pluma tras la oreja y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

– En efecto. – dijo con un tono amable. A diferencia de muchos, Sakura era de las pocas personas que no hacía muecas, al tener frente a sí al par de engendros del mal.

Les invito a tomar asiento a los dos jóvenes frente al escritorio, en sillas perfectamente normales. Neji, por su parte, opto por mantenerse de pie antes de atorar su dignidad (dígase, trasero) en alguno de esos mini bancos embarrados de dulce y pintura.

La ojiverde se paro digna frente a ellos – Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y, apartir de hoy seré la encargada de, que ustedes jóvenes, tengan una adecuada Asesoría y Educación respecto al respeto a su cuerpo y su intimidad, porque solo de ese modo podrán ser capaces de respetar e interactuar de una manera sana con sus semejantes. Sin olvidar de convertirlos en un futuro, en responsables padres o tutores, convirtiéndolos en pilares de la sociedad de esta Aldea, en sus pequeños núcleos familiares, para hacer próspera nuestra Villa y un ejemplo de nuestra sociedad. También sin olvidar que de _mí_ depende su _aprobación._ Por que un ninja que se jacte de ser de Konoha, no lo será reconocido del todo, si no es capaz de librar este curso. – decía triunfante con una sonrisilla en sus labios rosas.

Hanabi y Konohamaru se quedaron con un palmo de narices entre tanta palabrería y no sabían ni por dónde empezar a recontrapuntear, por que aparentemente no entendieron bien. Pero Konohamaru más que confuso, estaba pálido de ¿miedo?

¿Neji? Neji estaba escéptico.

Se acerco a Sakura discretamente, mientras la cara de estupor seguía en los dos chicos.

– Haruno-san.. –

– ¿Sí? –

– Mhm... ¿Ya has sido Asesora en _esto_? –

– Nunca. –

Arqueo una ceja.

– ¿Tienes experiencia en el Tema?

– Para nada. –

Arqueo la otra.

– ¿Estás segura de lograr lo que dijiste? –

– No mucho. –

La boca quedo entreabierta.

– ¿Crees poder con esto? – pregunto al fin, con visible desesperación el joven.

– ¿Sin morir en el intento? –

Neji asintió con la cabeza.

– No. – confeso con total y brutal honestidad, con una traviesa sonrisa apenada.

Ahora Neji fue quien se quedo lívido.

– ¡Frentona! – grito Ino cuando irrumpió en el salón con un portazo - Tsunade-sama dice que si se puede fiar de tus corazonadas – decía moviendo al aire las hojas que le había entregado la chica anteriormente. Solo hasta ese momento Neji pudo identificar que esas eran formas de registro que se llenaban en las apuestas de caballos. – Que la última vez que le entregaste tu lista de ganadores, le fue peor que cuando ella apuesta. –

El castaño trago saliva.

Se replanteo su juicio anterior.

Haruno Sakura. Alumna de Godaime: Tsunade-sama. Mujer de fuerte carácter, poca paciencia, fuerza extrema, poco tolerante y menos inflexible, gruñona. Capaz de hacerce respetar con ceños fruncidos, labios torcidos y el tronar de dedos antes de formar un puño. Responsable solo hasta que el alcohol se metiera en su camino, apostadora y la mala costumbre de hacer volar cosas por las ventanas.

Si, así como la pelirrosa había adquirido buenas cualidades de la mujer, se pegaban dos malas costumbres. Neji había perdido las cuenta que había visto a Naruto volar por los aires cuando impacientaba a su amiga.

Esta bien. Ahora podía tener un poco de sentido por que Konohamaru estuviera asustado y nervioso.

Neji _también_ lo estaba en esos momentos.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

><p>No quedo en dos capítulos como imagine. Nunca puedo.<br>En fin. Agradezco mucho los comentarios, me alegro mucho la respuesta que obtuvo la historia :)  
>No sé que causo más sorpresa: ¿La dulce Hanabi de 14 años que va a <em>tener<em> un hijo? o ¿Un NejiSaku, sin Saku, a primera vista? XD

Ok.

Gracias por los Reviews a:

° Dark-KannaI, Mizuki Hime Neko-Chan, Adi-chan Hyuga, Antotis, Monse, Crimela, Diana-chan san, pame18, FugadadelPaquete, Kikyoni, Natsumi No Chiharu, asuka miyoshi & lunalu °

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense~


	3. Chapter 3

**EMPOLLANDO**

* * *

><p>Si, ahora yo me he unido a ese Club de dejar Notas y Avisos de Autor en lugar de capítulos. Lo siento. Pero siempre hay una primera vez y espero sea la única.<br>Pero como has de saber, estas notas son por dos motivos: 1) La historia en turno se termina, queda trunca y se piden disculpas porque nomás no hay forma de continuar y 2) Para avisar que el autor sigue vivo y con la idea de terminar la historia!

¿Adivina de que tipo es este aviso?

¡Si!

Ya sé que saben que sigo viva (no es gran cosa), pero voy a retomar alguna que otra historia para ya concluirlas y quitarme un poco el polvo que he acumulado en mi inactividad con la sección de Naruto en FFnet. Y si, **Empollando** la terminare. Teman pequeñas e inocentes mentes, por que planeó que Neji sufra peor que una visita al Dentista con problema de la muela del juicio :D

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

¿Qué es lo que viene?

AVANCES

_" - ¡Hombre! ¡Ha sacado toda mi cara! ¡Que si es buen mozo! - decía un Konohamaru, henchido de orgullo tras ver a su retoño._  
><em>- Pobre criatura- Pensó Neji mientras ponía los ojos en blanco buscando paciencia."<em>

...

_" – No vamos a hablar del problema de impotencia de Neji-san – aclaro Sakura, ignorando la cara del susodicho – Haber, díganme ustedes dos ¿Porque van a tener un bebé? – __  
><em>_Ambos chicos se vieron de reojo, antes de responder al unísono__  
><em>_– Por que Iruka-sensei nos dijo –__  
><em>_(¿Quién dijo que ya no existían pupilos obedientes?)"_

**_Ciao~_**


End file.
